A Total Drama Wizard of Oz
by ColdShoulder19
Summary: In the adaption of the beloved book, Bridgette plays a teenage girl who is transported to Oz. Along the way, she must find her way home, face situations and get help with some new friends. (Please enjoy and leave a review and all mistakes have been fixed).


**Introduction:**

**Normally, the author's note goes after this story, yet on this I've done something different. I got the idea of doing a Total Drama version of "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" from watching both "Oz, The Great and Powerful." and "The Wizard of Oz." I have promised my readers that I would come out with my version of "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island." Don't worry, I'm working on typing the first chapter of that story. I will work on this story, when I have writer's block on Pahkitew Island. The story will be a mix of "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." "The Wizard of Oz." and "Oz, The Great and Powerful." I hope you all will give me the chance to become a good writer on here. Before I finish, one note, the songs that are normally in "The Wizard of Oz." will not be in here til about half way.. when I can't tell you.**

**Grammar corrections are done with the help of: NoahFan4Ever**

**I hope you enjoy reading the story, and _please_ leave a review when you finish reading.  
**

**Thanks,**

** ColdShoulder19**

**December 18, 2013.**

* * *

Chapter 1 (The Cyclone)

Kansas was nothing but prairie land. Nothing but dirt farms and dirt roads. Not a single tree could be seen for miles and miles around. One afternoon, we see a girl of about 16 years of age wearing a blue and white checkered gingham dress and with two long blondish ponytails in her hair. We see this girl, whose name is Bridgette Gale, running with a small black dog that has long black silky hair, small black eyes and a very small black nose. Toto is what Bridgette named it when she received the dog as a present. We see Bridgette and Toto running for a while, before Bridgette finally stops to check Toto.

"No sign of her yet. Did she hurt you Toto? Well, she tried to. Come on, we have to tell Auntie Em and Uncle Henry."

Bridgette and Toto run home to a farmhouse that was very dull and grey. The house had a main room, a kitchen and 3 bedrooms. The largest bedroom was for Auntie Em and Uncle Henry. The next bedroom over, was Bridgette and Toto's room. The last one was taken by the farm hands (Hunk, Hickory and Zeke or as Bridgette called them: Ezekiel, Noah and Cody). Back to the story, Bridgette ran through a gated fence went into the house. There, she found Auntie Em and Uncle Henry in the kitchen. Auntie Em was cooking, while Uncle Henry was working on the cabinets.

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em! Just listen to what Miss Gluch done to poor old Toto. She-"

"Bridgette, please! We are busy," her aunt replied.

Auntie Em and Uncle Henry were sweet people toward Bridgette. Auntie Em, though she was thin and gout, loved Bridgette very much. Uncle Henry was stern and saeldom, yet he loved Bridgette the same way. However, they hardly had any time for her since they were always busy.

"Miss Gluch hit Toto on the back with a rake just because-."

"Don't bother us now, honey. The cabinets need to be repaired. Without them, your Auntie Em will lose part of her canned goods for the winter," Uncle Henry said to Bridgette.

"Yet, he never does it anyway-".

"Bridgette! Bridgette! We love you, yet we are busy! Come back and tell us when we are not busy."

"Alright," Bridgette sighed as she and Toto walked outside.

"Poor little orphan, and her Miss Gluch problems. I wish she had someone to play with." Uncle Henry said to his wife.

"I know, but we all got to solve our own problems, Henry."

Bridgette went toward where the barn was. There she found Ezekiel, Noah and Cody working on a wagon. Ezekiel was a prairie boy, living in Kansas ever since he was born and sometimes when he would talk, he would say the word: 'eh'. Noah was darked skinned and had black hair. He once told Bridgette that his parents were born in India and moved to Kansas for a better life. Cody was always a lady's man, yet he did not have courage when it came to asking girls out.

"How is it coming?" Cody asked.

"Take it easy, eh- Oh! You got my finger!" Ezekiel cried out when Cody dropped the wagon on to his finger.

"Cody! Cody! What am I going to do about Miss Gluch. Toto usually chases her cat-"

"Listen honey, I got hogs to feed," Cody said as he went to feed the hogs.*

"Bridgette, are you using your brain on Miss Gluch? Think you don't have any brains at all, eh."

"I do too have brains," she replied.

"Well, are you not using them, eh? Don't go by Miss Gluch's place and nothing will happen. I know that your head is not made out of straw." Ezekiel said to Bridgette.

"Ezekiel, you won't listen, that's all."

Bridgette walks into the barn where she find's Noah working on something known as a wind machine, something that was unknown in that area.

"It feels like my joints are rusted together. Listen; don't let Ezekiel fool you about Miss Gluch. She's a sour-faced old maid that has not heart in her," Noah said to Bridgette.

"Well Noah, have some heart," Bridgette replied, "since after all-"

"Now look, here's something that really has a heart, this is the best invention I have ever made."*

"This?" Bridgette asked Noah.

"Sure. It's to break up winds, so that we don't have no more dust storms. Can you imagine what it'll mean to this section of Kansas? I'll show you. You see that fan-"

"I do Noah, I do."

"- that sends up air currents into the sky-"

All of a sudden, something turns on the fan, sending powerful gusts of wind toward Bridgette and Noah.

"Stop it, Bridgette! Stop it!" Noah yelled out.

"Oh!" Bridgette said when all of a sudden the fan turned off. Confus**s**ed, Noah thought for a moment and than yelled out,

"Who did it?! Now wait a minute... Ezekiel! Ezekiel, wait until I get my hands on you-"

Bridgette ran out of the barn and went up to where Cody was finsihing feeding the pigs.

"Get in there before I make a dime bank out of you! Bridgette, are you going to let old Gluch bother you? She should be nothing to be scared of. You just need to have some courage in life."

"I'm not afraid of her, Cody," Bridgette replied back.

"Next time, walk up to her and spit within her eye. That's what I would do!"

Suddenly, Bridgette fell into the pig pen. She cried out,

"Oh! Oh! Help! Help me! Get me out of here! Help!"

Cody jumped into the pig pen and rescued Bridgette. Both Noah and Ezekiel ran to see what just happened.

"Are you alright, Bridgette?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. I fell in and Cody-"

Bridgette stops halfway through and looks at Cody, who's pale as a ghost.

"- Why Cody! You're just as scared as I am!"

"Are you going to let pigs make a coward out of you, eh?" Ezekiel asked Bridgette.

Auntie Em comes up with a batch of hot cookies. She heard all of the noise, so she decitded to go and investigate.

"Here, here, what's all this jabber-wapping when there's work to be done? I know three farm hands that will soon be out of a job before they know it!"*

"Well, Bridgette fell into the-"

"I saw you tinkering with your contraction, Hickory. Now you and Hunk get back to that wagon!"

"Alright, Miss Gale," Noah replied.

"Here, here, can't work on a empty stomach. Have some cookies," Auntie Em said to the farmhands.*

"Gosh, Ms. Gale," Ezekiel said.

"Thanks," Noah said also.

Ezekiel and Noah leaves to go finish the wagon. Cody goes up to Auntie Em and says,

"You see, Bridgette fell into the pig-"

"Now go and finish feeding the animals, please."

"Yes, Miss Gale," Cody said as he left to finish his job.

"Auntie Em, really- Miss Gluch said that she was-"

"Bridgette dear, you always get yourself into a fret over nothing. Why don't you find yourself a place where you won't get into trouble."

"Alright, Auntie Em. I will," Bridgette replied with a sad look upon her face.

Bridgette walks up to a haystack. Toto comes to her. She sees Toto and says,

"Do you suppose there is such a place, a place where there isn't any trouble, Toto?"

Toto looks at her, while she continues on,

"If only there was such a place."

Meanwhile, a lady wearing a long old-fashioned dress (from the Victorian era) and a straw hat comes bicycling down the road toward the farm. She was of Russian decent, with a very athletic body, and with huge thick eyebrows. She is Eva Gluch also known as Miss Gluch. She arrives at the Gale farm, and parks her bicycle. She sees Uncle Henry and says to him,

"Mr. Gale! Mr. Gale! Mr. Gale!"

"Oh, hello Miss Gluch," Uncle Henry says to her.

"I want to see you and your wife right away. It's about Bridgette."

"Well, what has Bridgette done?"

"Come inside and I'll tell you Mr. Gale."

Both Uncle Henry and Miss. Gluch go inside. Auntie Em calls for Bridgette before all three adults go inside and sit down. Bridgette walks in with Toto and when she sees Miss Gluch, she says,

"Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! Why is the witch here?!"

Ignoring her comment, Miss Gluch states,

"That dog's a menace to the whole community. I'm taking him to the mayor to be put down."

"Put Down? Toto? You can't! You won't let her, Uncle Henry, will you?"

"Of course we won't, Bridgette, we won't," Uncle Henry said kindly toward her.

"If you don't hand him over, I'll bring a damage suit that will take your whole farm!" Miss Gluch yelled angrily.

"He's gentle, with gentle people that is.", Auntie Em said to Miss Gluch with a look in her eyes.

"That's for the mayor to decide. Here's his order, either take it or go against the law."

"Now, we can't go against the law", Auntie Em said sadly, "I'm afraid that poor Toto will have to go."

"Now you are seeing reason, Miss Gale.I'm taking him in, this basket, so that he can't attack me again."

"No! No! No! I won't let you take him. Go away! Go- I'll bite you myself you wicked old witch!" Bridgette yelled to Miss Gluch.

"Dorothy!" Auntie Em yelled in pure shock.

"Stop Her! Oh Toto, don't-"

Despite Bridgette's begging not to let Toto leave, Toto was put into the basket. Bridgette started crying and so she just runs to her room, slams the door and starts crying on the bed. Miss. Gluch takes the basket, gets on her bicycle and leaves. She's riding down the road, when all of a sudden Toto gets lose. He jumps out of the basket and starts running to where Bridgette is. Meanwhile, Bridgette is crying on the side of her bed, when all of a sudden she hears a noise. A barking noise... she looks up and there's Toto standing right on the bed looking at her.

"Toto, darling! You came back! You- Oh! They'll be coming back for you anytime now! We got to run away and run away quickly!"

Bridgette packs a suitcase and a basket. She and Toto sneak out back and start walking away from the farm. They walk for a while until they see a sign that reads,

"_**Sorceress **_**_Marvel. Acclai_****_med by the Crowned Heads of Europe. Let her read your Past, Present and Future in her Crystal Ball."_**

Curious, Bridgette and Toto walk down and see a pale girl wearing a green gypsy dress. Her hair is black with green streaks in it. She sees Bridgette and Toto and says, [1]

"Well, well, well, house guests? And who might you two be?"

"I' Gale and this is my dog, Toto."

"I'm Gwen Marvel. Also known as the Sorceress Marvel. Now what are you two doing? Don't tell me- Let me see, you're, you're- huh, huh- You're running away."

"How did you guess?" Bridgette asked her.

"Sorceress Marvel always knows! Now why are you running away? No, no don't tell me. Let me see, ah! They don't understand you, they don't appreciate you and you want to see new lands."

"It's like as if you know me like a open book. Please, sorceress can we go with you?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I- I never do anything without consulting my crystal ball first. Let's go inside and I'll show you, right in here.", the sorceress replied.

The Sorceress, Bridgette and Toto go into a wagon. She pulls up a chair for Dorothy. She lights up some candles and puts on a green and black turban. She sits down and says,

"That's right. Just sit down and make yourself at home. This crystal ball is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal used by the priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the Pharaohs of Egypt. This was the same crystal in which Cleopatra saw the approach of Julius Caesar and Marc Anthony, and so on- and so on. My child, close your eyes for a second-"

The sorceress takes out a photograph of Bridgette and Auntie Em and stares at it.

"- in order to better tune with the infinite. Yes."

Bridgette opens her eyes as both females looked into the crystal ball.

"Well, I see a house with a picket fence, a barn with a weather vane of a crowing roster and -"

"That's our farm!" Bridgette cried out.

"Yes, there's a woman who is wearing a polka-dot dress and seems very sweet."

"That's my Auntie Em, What is she doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Why, she's crying. Someone has broken her heart. Someone that she loves very much. someone that she has been very kind to. What's this? She's putting her hand over her heart- she's dropping on the bed!" the sorceress said.

"Oh no! No! Is there anymore?"

"That's all; the Crystal Ball has gone dark."

"You don't think she's sick, do you, Toto? I got to go home right away;" Bridgette cried out.

"What's this? I thought you were going along with me?"

"I have to get to her right away! Toto, come along. Oh, what will I do? If we go home, they'll send you back to the mayor. Yet, if we don't, Auntie Em may die! Yet, we got to hurry. Goodbye Sorceress Marvel and thanks a lot!", Bridgette cried as she and Toto ran toward the farm.

Meanwhile, a huge wind formmed from the North and combined with wind from the South formed a tornado heading right for the Gale farm.

"Get them horses lose, Hunk! Where's Hickory? Hickory! Hickory!" Uncle Henry cried out as the twister was getting closer and closer.

"Right here. This is my chance! The cyclone is coming. Let me show you what my machine can do! You see, it goes-"

"Doggone you! Help Hunk get them horses lose! Go on, hurry up! Hurry up, I tell you."

"It's a twister, it's a twister!" Cody cried out as he and the others were pulling the horses from the barn.

Auntie Em runs out from the house, looking for Bridgette.

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" she yelled out.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Toto are just arriving back at the farm, trying to make it to the house. Auntie Em was still shouting for Bridgette when Uncle Henry, Ezekiel, Noah and Cody open the door to the storm cellar.

"Come on everybody, in the storm cellar," Uncle Henry said.

"Henry, Henry! I can't find Bridgette! She's somewhere out in the storm, Bridgette!" Auntie Em cried as she was forced into the cellar. Then, the farm hands shut the door to the cellar.

Bridgette finally makes it to the house; she opens the screen door, which flies off from the house. She runs throughout the house shouting,

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!"

Bridgette runs into her bedroom with Toto and her basket. She's looking around when all of a sudden the window breaks loose and hits her on the head. Bridgette falls onto her bed and blanks out. The house whirled around two to three times and slowly rose up into the air like a hot-air balloon. Both the North and South winds combined where the house was and sucked it into the center of the cyclone. The house rose higher and higher into the air. Bridgette finally woke up. She looks out her window and sees stuff flying everywhere. When she looks down, she sees the cyclone and yells to Toto,

"We're not on the ground. We must be inside the cyclone, Toto!"

She looks up and sees Miss. Gluch riding on her bicycle. She rides close to the window, then she turns into a witch flying on a broomstick with a flowing robe and pointed hat. She laughs evilly, as she flies away. Terrfied, Bridgette puts her hands over her eyes. The house then spins apart from the cyclone and starts falling down to the ground. Bridgette screams for dear life and holds onto Toto. The house keeps on falling downwards until it finally crashed. Bridgette looked around and rose up from the floor. She grabs her basket and Toto. They go outside to a place they have never seen before. A colorful and mysterious land. Bridgette looks at Toto and says,

"Toto, I have a feeling that we are not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

**Finshed at last! Typing this out took me one day and my fingers are rally hurting and so enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**

**Also, TDPI will be soon, so be on the look out for that story also.**

**:)**

***- Lines from the 1939 script, if it sounds confusing to you PM me and I'll explain in better detail.**

**[1]- Gwen's hair is normally teal, but in the story, her hair streaks have to be green to fit in with the part that she will play in Oz. What part she plays... you can figure out on your own.**


End file.
